guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Urgoz's Warren (mission)
Tired first report Got into the mission, here is what I remember + some pics: *Party size is 12. *The complete mission is abound with pop-ups. At least half of all mobs we encountered were of that class. Right at the start, you are faced with a spawn of vampires. All of these are low level (10). However half possess a skill that instantly kills once they get into touch range, the others a skill that drains all energy. After that you see the first "area": Full of lvl 28 maddened dredge. While fighting them weakness is on the complete party. After that you reach an area where the complete party has -15 (!) health degen. Both effect are caused by a monster that can be killed to end the effect. Good pulling is the key. Then you reach a room where you have to fight archers that are on a platform. It is a must to bring a form of teleport skill, since you need to open the gate to leave this area from up there without any path leading up (there is a teleport that will bring you down again). After this you reach this beautiful bridge: You get attacked while on the bridge, while the fire flowers shoot at you from the sides. After the bridge (and I might be forgetting something here), you come to this area, with tons of pop-ups and walls that raise from the ground. Walls: The area effect is "all spells cause exhaustion". After this you come to an area with lots of thorn wolves pop-ups. Those are high level assassins that did 300+ damage per hit to my monk. My party ultimatively died here (after having lost 4 people and the prot monk). Skills that might be very worth bringing along: *Spiteful Spirit *Barrage *Teleport (definitly needed) *Heal Party *Protective Spirit *Slowdowns (pin down, traps) *Anti melee (wards, blinding) *Rebirth --Xeeron 17:27, 16 May 2006 (CDT) :PS: I should add my thanks to the alliance (who's name I cant read) who is controlling House zu Helzer atm for letting everyone into the mission for free while I was there. And the one person in our group that had already done the mission proved invaluable as well =) --Xeeron 17:39, 16 May 2006 (CDT) ::Sounds like my Soul Twisting/Shelter ritualist build would be godly there. For protection that is. (T/ ) 08:42, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::Assassin shadowsteps require you to be able to walk to the destination though right? So only necro teleports would be useful? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:11, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :According to the people in my party last time I went, there are places where the spawning mobs can be avoided by traveling in groups of three or less at a time. The area they said this about is a tad further than you reached. I would have tested this by running headlong in behind a group of three but ... I wasn't about to get the group killed and be unable to group again. Plus I wanted to get to the end, which I didn't do. The next part had at least 50 wardens and that exhastion effect, and I was the only monk at that time. ::A bit after the UW looking room, which is right after a bridge and the tunnel underneath it, there is a set of two bridges, with two or three wurms around them. the first time I've been there, a LOT of wardens spawned. the second, we went 3 by 3, and non spawned. after those bridges there was a big space with lots of mobs to the right, left and center. one of the main problems there was that it would be fatal to run back on the bridge. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:56, 23 May 2006 (CDT) To add a bit more, this is the UW looking room: this is us on the first brige of the two, when those two giant groups of wardens spawned: and this is the end of the second bridge, when we passed it 3 by 3: All thos mobs were guarding a door with a wurm in front of it. it seemed to be a part of a structure, and not just a door to another corridor. I could guess this was already pretty close to that damn Urgoz. of our party members asked a wize question, who is urgoz, and why are we trying to kill him?. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:07, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :Urgoz is an innocent creature defending his home against all the humans who are trying to kill him for his greens. Just like the Avicara tengu who are getting massacred by the humans for their elite skills!!!!! -13:40, 23 May 2006 (CDT) ::Well, if they only learned how to share!! (But I'm still looking for a real answer) [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:24, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :::Actualy, This might clue us on a possible answer. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:31, 23 May 2006 (CDT) "A necromancer with a sacrifice skill combined with another party member with Rebirth or " There is more than one way to kill yourself... Vampiric weapons, Illusion of Weakness (with a full set of superior runes), etc. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:40, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :Vampiric weapons are too slow. Feel free to add Illusion of Weakness if you like, though you have to keep in mind that a necromancer with a sacrifice skill can usually do that with a skill that is part of his build. To alter the build just to bring a dying skill is a disadvantage. In our party, it's simply the bipper. --Karlos 09:32, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ::Actually my beef was with the wording a week ago which had it as a requirement. I think I'm fine with the current wording. (-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:34, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :::We made two visits in the last two days and both times our ritualist used Spirit Light and Spirit Channeling to kill himself. We also tried Illusion of Weakness and Ether Prodigy, but both didn't work (Illusion of Weakness needs too long to reload and Ether Prodigy accumulates too much exhaustion too kill yourself before natural regeneration kicks in). --Parabellum 02:35, 6 August 2006 (CDT) Bridge Room Is there seriously a portal that is supposed to let you up there? The article mentions it, but I only remember the arrival teleport location being on the ground level. There was no way up there without dying, unless my team and I were just too blind to see it. Verde image:verdeav.gif 01:25, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :There is a portal (which works only on going back). It is not illogical to assume that it may have been designed to take people up as well. --Karlos 09:32, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ::The teleport works is only there to get down from the bridge. To get up, you definitely need corpse teleportation or self-sacrifice/rebirth) --Parabellum 02:37, 6 August 2006 (CDT) Guild Hall Ferring I've tried this in the deep, and it does not work there. This means it proebly dosn't work in the Warren, so however wrote this either didn't test it, or the warren is suffering from a bug that might be soon corrected. :Are you sure you did it exactly as the article states? It works for me in both The Deep and Urgoz's Warren. Just tested both. — Stabber ✍ 19:07, 4 June 2006 (CDT) Yup, I mean I had to trust my guild memeber's wordthat they had been there before, but it didn't work. It was the jungle guild hall and the mission was the deep. :Well, it's obvious where the problem is. I have tried it yesterday, works fine. --Karlos 22:55, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :There's actually another possibility. If you and your friend belong to different territories (say, Europe and America), you would need to get to the International district of Urgoz first, and only then can you go pick up your friend in the Guild Hall. Otherwise, the game will give the exact same error it gives if a char has never been in that elite mission before. (Learnt about this the hard way; one of my accounts is set in Europe, other one in America. On the other hand, giving myself a ferry rocks!) --Dirigible 23:03, 22 July 2006 (CDT) :The character being ferried from Guild Hall needs to have been there before. --Heurist 10:37, 1 March 2007 (CST) Area 6 - Energy degen It looks like the 3-man to enter room requirement is no longer true. The whole party except one player can enter the room without triggering the wardens and wolves. As long as one player stays behind without crossing the first bridge, the rest of the party can go in and eliminate the Twisted Bark and Serpent. Also, the Twisted Bark in this room is responsible for the energy degen inside Urgoz's room, so it is imperative to eliminate this twisted bark here or it just make killing Urgoz a bit more difficult. :I haven't been there in a week, but there is a twisted bark in URgoz's room itself. I would think he's reponsible for the effect there. --Karlos 05:45, 6 June 2006 (CDT) ::The description of the bridge thing is very unclear. It is split up into two sections and twice mentions that you can now move forward. Nietzsche 00:14, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Area 7 (Exhaustion and Weakness) I question the completeness of this line: If the party relies on the melee damage of Warriors and Assassins, then they will also need to repeat and take out the Twisted Bark on the right, which causes the Weakness effect. :Weakness affects all attacks, including bow attacks or bow attack skills, wanding, etc. So it should be modified to not limit it to melee dmg, or at minimum, add a mention of Rangers. Queen of Spades 11:41, 6 August 2006 (CDT) ::Wow, today just learned that weakness affects ranged attacks. :) I'll fix it. --Karlos 16:11, 6 August 2006 (CDT) Intentionality.. I will not accept anyone's word that the area with the bridge is intentionally designed to play on the glitch of rebirthing until someone actually provides links that trace that back to ArenaNet. --Karlos 12:06, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :I believe the Rebirthing thing is more of an unintended side effect, while you are meant to bring Necrotic Traversal/Consume Corpse, as when I had spoken to Jon Peters the bug with Rebirth was not yet known. I will try and scrounge up enough evidence to have my edit remain, but the dev's which I do have friends listed rarely get on. On another note, it seems reasonable to me that Consume/Necrotic is neccessary... Urgoz's Warren is obviously meant as a defensive fortification, why NOT have a locked gate thats almost impossible for your enemies to open? --Ubermancer 2:18, 10 June 2006 (CST) ::Food for though: necrotic traversal and consume corpse are both prophecies only skills. Unless they designed the mission so it cannot be completed by people who only bought factions then I believe they knew about rebirth. --62.56.110.61 08:06, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :::Why put a bridge then, if it wasnt for the rebirth bug? If it was intented to use necrotic or some assasin skill (before they change shadowstep), they didnt need a bridge, the ledge would have stop anyone but the assasin and the necro to get there.—'├ Aratak ┤' 08:10, 21 July 2006 (CDT) Despite this comment being well overdue, the rebirthing glitch was "fixed" quite a few months ago. --SLeeVe 15:49, 20 September 2007 (CDT) 6 Hours to complete?! Is this true, Ive never been to Urgoz and have read as well as been told that it is usually 5-6 hours long. --Chris 01:32, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :More like 2-3... -Charger Xd ::More like 1 ^_^ Skakid9090 18:07, 4 February 2007 (CST) :::Really depends on the team. If you have a noob trapping group it can take longer than 6 hours easily... --Lania Elderfire 00:22, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::::I would really like someone to prove that they could do this mission in 1 hour. 2-3 hours is the average time I've seen, 1 hour does not seem possible, yet alone probable, to even get to urgoz in that time. I would want proof before claiming a 1 hour time is possible. And I can even do a 3-man/hero group in about 2-3 hours, but 12 people, no matter what group, 1 hour is a no-no. :::::Well... It's not 1 Hour, but if you factor out the fact that we had to wait on our Warrior's shitty connection (disconnect, reconnect, disconnect, reconnect, etc.) a few times, I'd say it took us about that or just slightly more to complete it. http://img107.imageshack.us/img107/5701/gw054go3.jpg It really isn't that hard of a mission. Hard Mode doesn't take too much longer than Normal Mode does these days. [Faer] 15:42, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Normal Mode can be accomplished in the 40-50min range, and I've personally been on a Hard Mode, 57min run. I'll try to find some screen shots if I have them --SLeeVe 15:45, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::My screen caps dont have the /age in them. oh well. --SLeeVe 18:23, 20 September 2007 (CDT) The point of the /age is to show u that it took them 1 hour 35 mins to do urgoz BP groups This seems to be another dungeon, like the Tomb of the Primeval Kings, in which BP groups are the standard and Warriors are not allowed in. Nerf Rangers!!! :No way, BP and Trap groups are the only places where the rangers shine. Everything has has warriors... There are also Dredge Gardeners (or some variant) here. ::Nerf rangers? You obviously haven't played as a ranger... interruption, degen, bp, and touch ranger is about all rangers are good at, bows are too damn weak on their own... And you're trying to get rid of one of the few things rangers are still good at? ::: "interruption, degen, bp, and touch ranger" That and trapping, EoE splinter farming, splinter weapon barrage spamming... yer, definatly cant nerf any part of a ranger Today, I finished it with my ally less than an hour, we only used 2 conset and there was in our team => 4 ele fire nukers, one necro (me^^), three monks and 4 ursan R8 and 9.. It was in Nm and very easy. Fire Flowers out of date on this Page?? Hey, I just did a run in Urgoz's Warren, and the Fire flowers NO longer cripple, which is a real benefactor, because it just made that stage a whole lot easier. I don't really feel I have the authority to change it, and nor do I believe that cripple truly is removed so I would just like to point out that it's an observation that I've encountered, anyone else? :Fire Flower =/= Thorn Flower. No they don't cripple any more, bridge is still a common wipe spot with a lousy group however. 67.191.245.177 19:09, 17 November 2007 (UTC) 12 Man? I'm planning on doing this mission for the first time. How does the twelve man party work? Can you bring 3 heros per player? Henchmen? :Heroes yes, henchman no. See below about 3-man party. GW-Susan 13:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC) new map i wanted to put this map in since the one here doesn't help to tell new players where to go and such. so i thought this might help more. J1j2j3 21:59, 11 July 2008 (UTC) thumb|right :That's a very nice map, we'd love to have it in the article. First, though, please convert it to .jpg - we don't like using .png's because they're very large files, and we want this site to be friendly to people who still use dial-up connections. :Once you've done that, click on the map image that's currently in the article, then find and click the link near the bottom of that page that says "Upload a new version of this file". Then you just upload the .jpg image like you did this one, except it will warn you that the image already exists; just click the "Save file" to overwrite the image. If you have any more questions, just let us know. —Dr Ishmael 01:49, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :i hope this one works. J1j2j3 02:20, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, you didn't upload it over the existing image, but we can just change the page to link that one instead. I'll take care of that. —Dr Ishmael 03:00, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Shadow Step Shadow steps for the locked gate, would it work? or does it *have* to be necrotic traversal or the like? :Shadow Steps cannot take you through a barrier that cannot be otherwise traversed; they're shortcuts. Teleports, however, can take you through anything- they're hax. 19:18, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Leaving a Party Member Behind Has anybody tried to leave a hero behind, at the beginning and forever, so that you never have to worry about any dangerous spawns (like the Maddened Wardens)? - Schmerdro 11 November 2008 :In most areas, there is no reason to leave one behind, so why handicap your team? The couple of places where you should (really, HAVE TO) are enough. GW-Susan 20:36, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Guide is misleading for areas 5-7 The guide is misleading, with respect to leaving a guy behind, in that you have to cross the second bridge behind the SECOND Guardian Serpent after leaving area 6 (not 5 as suggested in the guide) (area 6 does have an energy drain Bark). It is in area 6 that the pop-ups occur that cause a party wipe if you don't leave a man behind. In Area 7, there is no mention of the huge groups of Maddened Wardens before going down the stairs behind the Serpent. Careful pulling is needed just at the door leading out into the open space of area 7. The grassy area that is similar to the room with the Bark, mentioned in the area 5 discussion, as you head to the bridges, is not at all obvious; there was no grassy area like that, at least not on the path we took. Also, it would be useful to mention that Earth Wardens (with Churning Earth) are found in area 8. GW-Susan 06:53, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Can be done with 3 Humans Our group only consisted of 3 humans, the rest heroes (of course). This way, not too likely anyone will go afk or rage quit! We did not find a trapper or Edge of Extinction to be helpful (a human trapper might work very well, however). We took an SS/Mark of Pain necro also with Enfeebling Blood, two protection monks (with some heal and one with Peace and Harmony) and a necro/rit healer, an MM necro, a fire ele with Deep Freeze (to trap) and a warder ele (both of which the Thorn Wolfs seem to just hate--they went right for the eles!). The humans were a Splinter/Barrager with Pain Inverter and Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support (me), a warrior with "You Move Like a Dwarf!" and Drunken Master, and a mesmer with Visions of Regret and Empathy among other skills (of course). The SS and MM necros took Blood Ritual (10 second duration), but energy managament was not too bad a problem, as you move slowly. We got wiped the first go (see previous discussion--we got stomped by the massive Maddened Wardens pop-ups in area 6, because the wrong bridges to cross, while leaving one behind, were indicated in the guide), but the second time mostly went ok (one close call--thank god for Rebirth, never leave home without it!) and took about the 3 hours (or a bit less) suggested in the article. The hit-and-run degen tactic to kill Urgoz seems the best approach, and the Explosive Growths were not so very bad, relatively easy to avoid. Also, Urgoz did not apply binding chains nearly as much as we expected (whew!). GW-Susan 20:34, 1 February 2009 (UTC) -- later we did this with a few changes in Hard Mode. After making a few mistakes (such as forgetting to bring Necrotic Tranversal!), we got through really without a lot more difficulty (even to the point of not using consumables so much). GW-Susan 23:09, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Forgot to mention, at least this time, all chests dropped gold items (no purples!) during both the aborted run and the completed one. If this is always true, a good way to get gold items. I can't remember, but I think there were 4 or 5 chests (in the completed run). As well, this was the first (and then second) attempt by the three of us. None of us got any of Urgoz's green weapons, and NO Passage Scrolls were awarded, either. GW-Susan 03:01, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::But, for me ( I was in this group), the item that dropped outta Urgoz's chest was NON-MAX!!! F*******KKKING GODDAMN MOTHER******KKING NON-MAX!!! MUST KILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Slypher the executive director 21:39, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Deep breaths, in and out, listen to the sound of the calm ocean, become one with the ocean.--Rogue Jimmy 00:16, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Is Urgoz's Warren underneath an ocean? Did you see a leak somwhere? 06:05, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::::You get special scuba gear before going in. Actually, as described in the Urgoz's Warren section, the area looks much like Echovald Forest. GW-Susan 14:24, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Can't enter/ferry to Urgoz Can someone explain what the requirements are to enter the Elite missions? I have a few characters who completed Factions, chose a side (Kurzick), but still can't be ferried there. ~~ GW-Saikano : Each human player needs a scroll to take them to the staging outpost. No ferrying (alas). The relevant articles leave out that bit of crucial information, so I'll try to update them before anyone else gets confused. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 00:44, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Near Impossible Binding Chains update makes Urgoz like jesus, but with a bow. 03:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Completion time "With a good build and an experienced team it is possible to do in 1 hour. Less than 1 hour is also possible but much more difficult." Lol? Who ever said that? Under 20min is quite easy actually, with some brain. Record is 13mins (our guild's is 15, we got 17mins after 5 tries or something) so where did this come from? Bright Star Shine 19:34, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :1) Fairly old information 2) Assumes a normal/fairly random party; not a dedicated grinding team. Also somewhat depends on how well the team knows the area (ex. room 6). --Vipermagi 19:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::lol yeah bright, our guild doesn't count :P thats probably for pugs — Balistic :::Yeah, ok, we're not normal, but still, a decent balanced team could get 25mins without too much trouble... I think it should be updated to something like "around half an hour is possible".. Since it is 22:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC)